Mass Effect: First Contact The Valora Series
by AkatsukiShizu3
Summary: War. A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state. It could mean many things whether it would be a nation against a nation. A race against another race, or in this case, a battle of survival against a threat that would strip you of everything you ever loved or known. I am Valora Alvara, this is my story.
1. Prolog

**Hello everyone AkatsukiShizu3 here! **

**Welcome to my new story! And it's Mass Effect lol yaaaaaaaaaay! Anyways before we get started this is all owned by Bioware so the characters the plots, the places, and all the mumbo jumbo only thing I own is my characters!**

**Now, all of you don't hit me while you read this because this is my FIRST attempt at first person tell me how you like it. **

**If you hate it just scream and tell me to change it out of that view but if you do like it as it is then please tell me I wouldn't mind because hey it's interesting to try am I wrong?**

**So anyways had this idea for a long while now and it has been driving me nuts! So please as you read enjoy and tell me what ya'll thing about it?**

**Also I wanted to add a bit more to the summary: If you already read the first part before you clicked onto this story then this is a SarenxOC based on the timeline of the first Contact war because for one it seemed fun now I'm lazy to type in the rest soooooooo your just going to have to read and find out. It may be rated M for safty due to cussing, maybe if I'm convinced I might come up with a bow-chika-wow-wow scene later in the story after the developements~. **

* * *

Mass Effect: First Contact [The Valora Series]

Prolog: Shit happens.

War. A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state. It could mean many things whether it would be a nation against a nation. A race against another race, or in this case, a battle of survival against a threat that would strip you of everything you ever loved or known. What could a person do if anything like that ever approached? Would you fight till the end? Sacrifice yourself for love? Become corrupt in order to ensure survival? So many things could happen, all that I have seen. Yet…I never would have believed I would be able to change everything, rewrite the future as if it were mere putty in my hands. To know everything that was to happen, to ensure things would change without thinking of the consequences but were they all for the better? Was it truly worth dying for? Then yes, it was I could never regret what has happened since I could not erase the past. I was not of this world, a universe that was not truly my home. Though after awhile I realized that these people that I have come to know and love were not just fake. But real in their own right. They live and breathe, they love and cry, and they could die. But to them, my name was written in the stars and in history. The tale of my struggle to be told to those who follow with each generation, and how someone who had appeared from no where could become the savior not only to them but also to myself. Though I wasn't alone, no…never alone for I had my friends to help me.

I know who I am…I know what I have done and had to do.

_I am Valora_.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, the sound of dishes in the kitchen signaling it was morning. My mother most likely cooking some breakfast or lunch…depending how long I decided to sleep in today. Groaning tiredly I tossed my soft, warm, wrinkled blankets off of me and dragged my legs over the edge of the bed. I could never understand how people could just wake up period, it would be a dream if I could just sleep forever and not wake up. So after a few minutes of 'waking up' I stood, my arms stretching over my head until I heard a satisfying 'pop' from my back and trudged over to the door, my hands grasping the knob and turned it slowly. Peeking out first before I entered the short hallway. Odd…usually my sisters would be running about, though it was the younger one you had to worry about, being the middle child had it's pros and cons but it was shitty when you got bombarded by both the oldest and the youngest. Tip-toeing past the two other rooms I slid into the open dining/living room area of our small home and spotted my mother just placing some fresh smelling pancakes onto four sets of different plates, and as always she saw me and gave me that award-winning smile that could melt just about any heart her blue eyes shining brilliantly "Good morning Val." She greeted. She walked over to me and handed me my plate, pausing for a moment to look me over and stifled her laughter "Nice hair".

Grumbling I glanced at the wall mirror to my left and saw that my unruly dark hair was sticking in perhaps any direction it could go. With a defeated sigh I just sat down at the table and grasped the fork that was waiting for me "Morning to you two…where's the dynamic pain in the ass duo?" I questioned. Mom sent me that usual warning glare and shrugged her shoulders as she grasped two other plates, my sisters', and placed one to the left and right of me before retreating to get her own "Amanda is in the shower, and I believe Carline is talking on the phone to that boyfriend of hers" she replied. And seated herself across from me "Syrup?" she offered.

I gratefully took it and opened the cap, pouring the sweet thick liquid on my pancakes before handing it back.

"So, what is on your agenda today sweetie?"

I cringed at the affectionate name and swallowed down my food, pursuing it with a few sips of milk as I licked my upper lip getting rid of the 'milk mustache' I had gotten "Going to Comic Con, anime con, whatever the hell it is I'm attending with a few friends we had been saving all year to go it's in the City so I will be gone for awhile" yes, before you all judge. I am indeed a nerd, but hey who says one can't be? Girls could love video games and comic books if they wanted to. I heard my mom give out a thoughtful hum as she drank her water "Who is going?" She questioned. Ah, the ever so protective mom…I couldn't help but sigh at this question as we continued our senseless munching on our breakfast "With Jessica and Ethan, not sure if Dan will be coming but other then that it's just us" I could see my mom relax, she liked my friends since I didn't hang out with to many trouble makers.

"I see, so what will you be doin-"

"Well…Val is going to be busy glomping Akatsuki members, stalking either Loki or Captain America, playing video games like Mass Effect, or shit even trying to get laid for all we know since she a prude" a new voice chimed.

I blushed as I furiously sent my older sister a glare "Amanda!" I hissed, embarrassed and perhaps a bit insulted by the last statement. So what I was a bit tad prude? Not everyone cared about stuff like that…or even notice a sexual joke when it was tossed right at their face. But there she stood in her regular color of black clothes of sweat pants and a giant t-shirt that was just a size to big. Her long black locks wet from her shower as she sauntered over and sat down to my right, and without manners she just started picking at her food with her fingers which I made a slight 'tsk' noise at. My mom rolled her eyes and slapped her hand "Not nice to say you had that phase to when you were younger that anime stuff usually but so what if Val here likes games, books, anime, and all that other stuff. Though I do agree that the man who played Captain America was _hot._" she winked at me as my mouth dropped in what would appear to be mock horror.

"Moooooooooom!"

Amanda snorted sarcastically "Never played that Mass Effect series until some ungodly hour of the night, and read the books over and over again. She even cried about how that third game ending saying Bioware betrayed her!"

I slapped my palm into my forehead, ignoring the stinging as I looked at the table dejectedly "I _only _had _three_ choices! Not my fault! _Red, blue, or green _the ending sucked that DLC didn't help except explain it all and sure Leviathan was awesome it did _not _change the ending in the slightest and Omega was just cool, period!"

"See" Amanda pointed out, jerking her thumb towards me "Total nerd"

I huffed as I stuck my tongue out at her and shoved the rest of my pancakes into my mouth, chewing vigorously and gulped down the rest of my milk. Pushing my chair back I stood and took my dirty dishes to the sink and washed them off with water before neatly placing them in the dishwasher. Pounding my chest twice I walked back towards my room and sent my sister the middle finger which she returned with a grin and held up her glass "Hey, glad to be number one!" she called after me as I closed my room door behind me. A chuckle escape my lips as I flicked the light switch and proudly looked over my room that had a vast collection of games, action figures, movies and anime. So going over to my closet I slid the door open and looked at my options for today's outfit. I didn't know if my friends were planning to dress up today but I decided I would be less nerdy and dress casual in jeans, a tang top was decent looking and not skankish, and my western boots that a friend of mine had bought me. Reason why I like the boots is because they were the most comfortable pair of shoes I ever own.

And now there was taking out my hair, moving to my desk I opened a drawer and retrieved my brush. The struggle with the knots in my hair took about fifteen minutes before my hair was presentable enough, as for make-up? Bleh, I don't wear any of it. So brushing my hair back I put it into a low pony-tail so that it would stay out of my way today. The only important things I grabbed was my small purse and my car keys since I will be the one driving. Jessica had all our tickets and Ethan was going to pay for the lunch and dinner expenses and if Dan tagged along he was going to pay for something, not all of us knew what. But he would have to cough up money.

Moving the strap over my shoulder I held the keys steadily in my hand as I moved out of my room nearly being taken out by my younger sister this time as she chatted idly on the phone "Hey Val!" she said quickly, and disappeared into the bathroom. I blinked a few times at the door before shaking my head hopelessly and went through to the living room to the front door "I'm leaving mom!" I shouted.

I was just about to open the door before a tender hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Valora…?" Mom murmured.

My eyes widened at her sorrowful and worried tone I slowly looked over my shoulder to study her face. Her neat brows were furrowed wrinkling her perfect brow as she nibbled on her lower lip, she was debating about something. What for? I wasn't so sure but she studied my face intensely, almost as if she was drinking ever detail of me to memory before she lightly tapped my cheek "Be safe alright hun? I have a bit of a bad feeling, like I will never see you again so stick close to your friends and be home soon alright?" she commanded softly. I felt slightly confused by her words, I was only going to a con full of a bunch of people, and she wouldn't go off alone even if she wanted to. But I smiled to her reassuringly and placed my hand on her own and pried it away from my face "I'll be fine, I got pepper spray if I need it and I won't be home no later then eleven" my words seem to do the trick as she relaxed and I planted a swift kiss on her cheek, her reddish hair from her bangs tickling my nose as I pulled away "Love ya ma" I opened the door and waved before closing it behind me, faintly hearing her words as I moved down the steps towards the car.

"I love you to…" rang in my ears, my heart humming with the familial love I felt for her.

* * *

"This is going to be SO AWESOME!" Ethan chanted, perhaps the sixth time that day.

I closed my eyes and smiled, laughing dryly in the front seat as Jessica beside me in the passenger's seat groaned in slight annoyance "We know! Give it a rest Ethan before you suck yourself of energy we just got into the parking lot!" she scolded. She adjusted her glasses and shifted around a bit helping me look for a suitable parking space and gestured to my right as I slowed down "There, to better take that spot before someone else decides to snatch it" she advised. Wasn't to bad to considering it was just right by the building. So easing the car in and killing the engine was simple, we stepped out. As I thought both of my friends were dressed up. Jessica as England from Hetalia and Ethan was apparently Darth Mal from Star Wars, had to say though he did a excellent job with the make up works on his face and hands. Heck, even his teeth looked movie quality definitely different from the pearly whites I'm use to seeing.

I knew Jessica since the first few years I lived in the States, I wasn't from around here I came all the way back from Eastern Canada in Quebec. Montreal sure was something else, not another city like it. I still missed it, but my friend Jessica has been my best and first friend here. She was taller then I and pretty slim like myself, her skin was dark, her eyes a deep shade of brown with a lean face and pointed nose. Ethan on the other hand had dark red hair, his eyes were blue and his skin was pale. He was kind of in-between the fluffy…and the chunky. With his round face and small eyes, sure he wasn't a looker but he had a winning personality that got him shockingly, a lot of girlfriends in high school.

Then there was me, my eyes were possibly my most startling feature. Most compared it to the sunset with it's slight orange red glow, in the dark it would appear normal brown but in the light that's when it's color shined. Sometimes it awed and nerved others and my hair was that of a brunette, it was almost to my mid-back now but I was debating whether or not to cut it. But I was skinny with some muscle, a round face that still signified some baby fat that had yet to disappear though I am twenty, people would assume I was younger then what I was and always got identified for something. But I was proud to say I was 5'6 an average height for a woman.

So with all that aside I linked my arms with both my friends as we marched up to the convention center that boomed loudly with voices of the equally excited crowd that gathered, the line to the door seemed to be moving smoothly since we came here about two hours after the door open so we wouldn't have to wait in line for to long "Hey look, Darth Vader!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly, almost squealing as we saw the Dark Sith lord (or a man dressed like him) enter the building. I nearly rolled my eyes at his antics "Jeez, no need for a fangasim now"

Jessica dug into her pockets and produced four tickets, since Dan couldn't make it she pocketed the last one and handed Ethan and I ours' as we got to the front doors and showed them our tickets and receiving day passes for us to wear. Grasping mine from the door security guard I put mine around my neck and turned to my two friends as we walked in "So what are you guys going to do?" I asked them. I wanted to check out the new games they had. Never know what one may find in a giant market of games.

"Going to the Anime section" Jessica answered pointing to the other side of the room to a door that said anime.

"I'm going to the Comics" Ethan added fixing his robes being mindful of his light saber.

Though I did mention before I didn't like wondering alone, there was a bunch of witnesses everywhere so today I was going to make an acceptation "Alright I'll be where the games are" I looked at the watch on my wrist and then pointed to the bigger clocks that were mounted on the walls "At noon we'll meet back here and plan for lunch alright?"

"Sounds good!" they agreed.

Splitting ways I moved through the crowd into one of the large rooms, many people dressed up passing me. I had to resist the urge to run and hug a walking by Loki as I went to go browse through the games, my fingers skimming over the names of titles. Some that were familiar and classic to those that I knew nothing about, I hummed quietly to myself as I held up a game that had to do something with Full Metal Alchemist. Jessica had this game, I remembered playing it. It was an okay game…though I could find better. Scrunching up my nose I put it back in place. The merchant watching me intently ready to assist me when ready as I went from box to box looking for games. I couldn't help but be disappointed with his stock and wished him a good day before I went about exploring more booths. I even spotted someone dressed as an Asari, they did a excellent job the woman almost looked real! Though if you stood close enough you could see the make up lines in certain areas. But I had to applaud her for trying.

But time slowly started to melt away, it was nearly thirty minutes away from noon and I had only bought myself a mini Chibi Itachi chain and a charming Alliance pin for my hair which I was now wearing proudly. I walked down the last lane of booths before spotting something at the very back corner. A young man, probably in his mid-twenties working on some sort of pod. No one didn't seem to notice him and his booth as they went about their daily lives but I felt a bit of curiosity. My gut told me to leave him be, but I wanted to know what that thing was. So approaching silently the man didn't notice me as he screwed in a last few bolts too his machine in which I noticed was hooked up to plenty of computers. Seeing him wipe the sweat off his forehead he turned around and nearly made me jump out of my skin as he shouted in surprise and stood up quickly the screw flying out of his hands and narrowly missing my head as I yelped in shock.

Placing a hand over his chest the man sighed deeply, calming himself "Jesus, you scared me" he breathed but then eyed me closely "Can I help you?"

I stared stupidly at him for a moment then gestured to the machine behind him "Yes, just…curious about that" I said slowly. But was relieved when the man smiled, any awkwardness that was there a second ago was con as he proudly placed a hand on his machine "Oh yes! This is my new experiment that I, and many of my co-workers made at the University it would change the ways of gaming forever if it works as successfully as it did in the lab!" he explained proudly.

My interest flared up "Change gaming? How so?"

He moved to one of his many computers and tapped on a few keys, the pod hissed as the latch opened revealing a spacey room to stand in for just about any person "Someone could select any game they wanted to, and then instead of looking through a TV it becomes a reality you are in the game itself we re-write the programming and you are free to roam that game however you see fit!"

My eyes lit up "Does it work?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly "Yes and no, you see it's still in it's early stages but we brought it here to demonstrate to the public how it works so that we could be funded by the university to continue the project"

Pure genius. This man was a God, I decided as I studied the interior of the machine. This was man's best invention EVER. Running my fingers through my bangs I stepped back "Can I try it?" I asked, pleading almost as I gave him the biggest puppy eyes ever. He blinked a few times at me and then blushed a little as he picked up a few games "Alright…I got a few games that the pod could work with" he laid the games across the desk "We have Assassin's Creed 2, Fallout, The walking dead, Saints Row, and we got Mass Effect 1, 2, or 3"

I think I just died and went to heaven, I studied them all closely. I loved most of these games but the walking dead I was sure as hell not playing if it was going to be realistic so sorry Clem. Assassin's Creed 2...ugh! I just loved Ezio, he was surely a bad ass to the core. Though, my heart was tugging me to a particular game that I couldn't deny. Reaching out I sealed my fate and held up my wanted game with a lopsided grin.

"Mass Effect"

Always gotta start out with the first. At least in my mind though 2 was more kick ass then the first if this was to be a one hit wonder machine I would sell my soul to the devil to get one.

But he seemed to like my choice and opened up the case and gingerly took out the disk, placing it inside on of his many computers and pulled up what seemed to be a start menu. Then other complicated scans of the machine that I couldn't even figure out even if I wanted to showed up. With a push of the button the pod behind me burst to live the insides lighting up in some fancy way that made me go 'ooooo'. The man seemed prideful with my reaction to it as he grasped my elbow and lead me to it and lifted me up "Ladies first" he laughed at his little joke as he settled me in there and did some final check ups before rushing to a lap top "You didn't eat yet have you? You might feel dizzy after this"

I shook my head "Nah, I haven't I'll be fine."

The man stared at me and gave me a thumbs up as he placed a set of headphones with a mic on his head. He brought a giant cup of soda to his lips and took a sip before setting it back down again and started with a calm voice "Shutting door" he tapped away at the keys and I watch the door starting to seal me in. My eyes wide as my heart gave a nervous flutter. Hearing some clicking noises it mean I was effectively locked in "Starting hard drive back up and shutting off the lights" I groaned to myself as it suddenly got dark around me. Was he really trying to scare me now? And a swirling noise caught my interest. I heard the man's breath as well as a few clicking noises of the keys he was pressing.

"Now…I want you to close your eyes I'm about to activate the machine, when you open them again you'll be in the game world so don't worry about it alright?"

I gulped a little "O-okay" with a shaky breath I close my eyes. My lashes brushing up against my cheeks as I waited.

* * *

Smiling slightly he was just about to press the button before a yell was heard behind him "Ack! Look out!" a voice screeched. Spinning around he saw a teenager probably around the age of thirteen skateboarding widely in his direction. Before he even had time to react the boy had slammed into his desk. His large drink of soda spilling over his lap top and the wires on the floor electricity spreading to about almost all his computers at a fast rate, the skateboard moved right under his foot before he could even confront the boy and yelped as his feet were suddenly out from under him his head slamming onto the desk and his hand clamping down to prevent himself from falling only to fell the pressure of his hand on the button underneath his palm and the protesting squeals of the pod as a bolt of electricity sent it firing up like the fourth of July harsh screams of the lady inside reaching his ears as he to felt the jolt of the electric wave pulse through his body and fell to the floor. His invention sparked a few times as it whirled in action before sparking a few more times then halted. The room became so deadly silent, people were staring not sure how to react to what they just saw as the man slowly propped himself up onto his elbows his eyes wide as he watched the smoke coming off the pod.

The teenage boy was getting up slowly, he looked pale and sick to his stomach. He had obviously heard the screams of pain of the lady inside. Shakily the man stood and looked over his equipment, most were likely destroyed. He couldn't open the pod, he would have to do it manually by hand. The authorities were already there as he tried prying open the doors with his bare hands, ignoring how hot the metal was and how it was burning him. He couldn't just leave the girl in there and protested loudly when the security started to pull him away.

"What the hell are you doing!? She's still in there!" he barked.

A female came forward, her badge shining on her chest proudly "You mean there's someone in there?" she gestured to the pod and the man nodded weakly. All was silent for a moment and the woman frowned taking the walkie-talkie that was attached to her hip and pressed the button, beeping quietly before she spoke into it "We need a spike, and perhaps…some paramedics we could have a body on our hands" the man stared at her in horror and the young boy stifled a sob. He was obviously scared and started to apologize under his breath, shakily and repeatedly. He had to be escorted away as someone came with what they needed to pry the pod open. Ushering the man and the rest of the crowd back a male officer who had decent sized muscles rammed the tool into the machine and pulled. He tried a few more times before relaxing and asking for assistance in which a comrade volunteered and together, broke the lock that was holding the door in place.

The man held his breath as they started to open it slowly and his heart stop.

"No one's there" the policeman stated gruffly.

The two stepped out of the way to see that there was indeed no one there, but the spot where the man knew where she was once standing was still slightly simmering with smoke. She was gone.

* * *

Pain. That was what I remembered, it was hot and searing. Like someone had decided to toss me into the deepest pits of Hell. I felt numb, free of any sense as I just seemingly floated into nothing. I wondered if this was apart of the process that the man had neglected to tell me because after this I was going to kick his ass. Sitting up, though there was nothing to sit on I stared out at the vast darkness. There was nothing there, just me. No ounce of light could be seen and it was starting to make me anxious. Then I started to hear a annoying humming sound, it was silent but then it grew louder.

I flinched when a glaring red light bore down on me and I tilted my head back and nearly fell out of my imaginary seat as I stared at a large structure. Massive in size it was nearly as tall as the empire state building or if not. Bigger.

It had yellow flashing eyes, of I assumed they were eyes and it was watching me intensely. I was a bit scared to ask it what it was, but I think I knew the answer about what or better yet _who _it was.

"_Human…_" it said, it's synthetic voice obviously and painfully familiar.

I just looked at it, did Bioware send out a new DLC that I didn't know of? Because if they did, this was scary yet totally awesome. Swallowing down my moment of fear and reminding myself that this was only a game it only seemed more real I took a calming breath and stared at it passively "Harbinger"

Yes, The LEGENDARY Harbinger let out a low shrill. Was that a form of Reaper surprise?

"_You know me yet I do not know you, Humans do not know we exists yet here you are. Your species has yet to discover anything, though it will be soon enough._"

Odd…did that mean Humanity just barely started their galactic stage? I narrowed my eyes at the ancient reaper a frown appearing on my face "Of course I know you…I know of Sovereign as well and the rest of the Reapers…the Harvest and even the Catalyst. How in the last cycle you wiped out the Protheans" I was met with silence after that. I shivered feeling more then just Harbinger's sights on me. I felt like I was being watched by millions and I consciously looked around before forcing my gaze back to the only Reaper I saw.

"_You are not of this world._" it started"_You do not belong here, You have no existence here. You are meaningless, nothing, go back to where you come from we will Harvest. We will ascend them and begin a new cycle. The time of our return is closing in, and we will crush you if you remain because you know to much._"

I noted the threat in it's words and tilted my head back, my chin rising defiantly and my shoulders squared as my lips thinned out to a line. For a program, Harbinger was sure a asshole there was no I was going to back down now, not when I could experience so much before my time in this machine was up so I crossed my arms defiantly "I am staying, so what if I don't belong here. I'll make some room for myself this is a large Galaxy and I don't mind messing a few things up for ya." I replied coldly.

Suddenly. There was Reapers everywhere, all surrounding and looking at me. The angry noises of the Reapers filled the dark void before everything started to fade once again from my vision.

"_You will regret that choice._"

That was the last words I've heard before I was once again put under. The Reapers fading entirely as I felt like I was falling. Back into a dark unforgiving void.

* * *

**Okay and that's a wrap! This is my First Mass Effect story so please be forgiving DX **

**I hope you all like it and I'll work on the next chapter hopefully I can get it post up by next week at the latest. I'm a busy person but it's worth a shot right?**

**Anyways thank you all for reading and stay tune and review remember I would love to hear your opinions on this~**


	2. Shanxi

**Hey Ya'll back again for another chapter to the Valora series! It's been dificult writing this one...trying not to seem cheesy but thank you for sticking with me my lovely readers. **

**I hope this chapter is good like the previous. **

**Sadly I don't know much about the First Contact war aside from the information I try to fish out of the internet (not rich enough for the Evolution comics or Mass Effect Revalations book T.T) **

**BUT it's worth the shot**

**Everyone unless I pulled them out of the blue belongs to mass effect Emilio and Williams for sure and so does the original story plot I have absolutely no copy rights at all if I did I'd assure you I'd render myself a imaginative genius lol.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this Chapter**

* * *

Chapter one: Shanxi

Voices. Two or perhaps three of them…groaning I stiffly moved my limbs my eyes squinting open and nearly hissed out in pain at the light that intruded my eyes and felt a pair of warm hands on my body, pushing and coaxing me to be still. For now I obeyed, my mind still hazed as everything slowly started piecing itself together. I saw a looming shadow, a person. I could barely see their lips moving let alone focus on their face. So I could only watch them blankly until the distant sounds became words.

"Ma'am?" a voice called out unsurely. A woman.

When my gaze decided to focus I zoomed in on her face. She was elderly, her brown hair streaked with gray but she smiled the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth becoming more pronounced as she looked down at me seemingly relieved "Thank goodness we found you, any other moment and you probably would have just died" she patted my arm a few times before propping me to sit up straighter, leaning me forward so that she could fluff up my pillow and put me back in place.

"W…where am I?" I croaked, wincing at how dry and small my voice was.

I noticed I was parched and carefully ran my tongue along my lower lip feeling just how chap they were and the lady handed me a class full of water which I grasped and drank down gratefully before requesting some more, the second person who was there took the class and made off with it in hand stating he will be back with more. So, I leaned back ignoring the aching protests of my body as I scanned the room. Things were…really odd and highly advanced looking. My brows furrowed at some of the technology I didn't recognize "Am I in a medical clinic?"

"Yes, you are when you were found you were in quite a state! Never have I seen such wounds before it is like someone tried to roast you alive." she ranted, pacing about the room and gathering some supplies in her hands. "Though you were healing properly you will have some scars mostly on your upper arm, shoulders, and back the rest we were able to handle and re-grow the skin with just the use of Medi-gel"

My brows shot up as I laid my hands on my lap, looking at the skin of my arms and pushed up my hospital gown sleeves carefully. What she said so far was true, I had odd looking scars that look like it had been just a year old though I have gotten it just recently. What on Earth could have happened? I remember the con, the man and his machine, the pod being able to transfer my conscious into the game, and then finally the confrontation with Harbinger. Though I knew somewhere in between any of these sessions I could have received my injuries most likely before I saw Harbinger and his fellow Reapers of Doom.

"Here's your water ma'am"

I flinched as I turned my head to see the man holding out the water to me expectantly and transferred it to my hands with care. I looked at his face, he was young and had dark skin almost as if he were that of African-American decent. I pulled my lips back into a smile "Thanks…"

Raising the glass to my lips I took more steady and slower sips. The man and the woman were dressed in the same uniform, white and red the theme with the two yellow patches on each of their arms.

Medics.

My face fell when I realized I was still in the world of Mass Effect. It felt like I have been here longer then just a few minutes or even a half an hour. I glanced down at my wrist and cursed under my breath. They took my watch! Heaving in a big sigh I asked the question I dreaded "How long have I been out?"

"Three days at most" the man answered, lifting up his arm and summoning a Omni-tool.

My eyes widened in both awe and horror. Awe at the awesome ass Omni-tool that I wanted and the horror I was out for so long "And where I am at? Am I on the Citadel?" I questioned cautiously. The two medics sent each other a confused look and turned to face me "I am not sure what _the Citadel_ is but no, your on Shanxi" the woman corrected. Well damn, there goes my escape with a floating car thing out the window. I laughed a bit nervously as I raised my hand to gingerly rub the back of my sore neck.

"Shanxi…? Never heard of it…isn't it a District in China?"

Again they seemed bewildered, most likely mentally asking themselves about my sanity before they shot me questions, both suddenly suspicious of me as their eyes narrowed on my person.

"This is a colonized planet, millions of light years away from Earth so China is not possible" the man informed and tapped a few keys a new screen popping up on his Omni-tool. It showed a single strand of DNA and a picture of myself, not awake but sleeping of course along with some small others that I couldn't quite make out as he continued "Also, we don't seem to have you on any of our files…the pin in your hair signified you were in the Alliance? If so we have no record of you, and if not we have no idea how you gotten onto the planet in the first place without being consulted by immigration"

Well, crap. I lowered my gaze and my brows drew forward chewing on my lower lip out of habit. They had most likely taken blood samples when either healing me or when I was in a slight comatose state for the past three days. I did look rather young and they were possibly trying to contact my family or guardian though I didn't one since I was rightfully an adult. But…even if this was the Mass Effect game why wasn't I aboard the Normandy chasing a rouge Spectre around the galaxy? I was suppose to be Shepard right? Or at be at least one of his or her crew? I felt confusion and slight anxiety wash over me "No… I'm not in the Alliance but I don't know how I got here" I answered honestly.

"And your name?" the woman pressed.

Inwardly I was at war with myself with that question. Should I tell them my real name? Or should I lie and make up a false identity or say that I didn't remember it. There was a saying 'the truth shall set you free' yea…I think I'll go with that one.

"Valora Alvara"

The man with the Omni-tool spoke once more, deactivating the device on his arm and lowered it to his side again "Well then Valora, while you're here might as well explain your condition. We don't know how or what caused your injuries but it was very similar to those who had been electrocuted by something like lightning your body received a high amount of voltage it's a miracle your alive though your nervous system took quite a shock you might have to do a few weeks of rehabilitation if your lucky enough the longest could be two months." my face dropped, my gut felt like it just smacked the floor a few times "also we need to monitor your brain waves. They seemed off the charts in the last scan and we would like to double check." The woman scanned her mindlessly this time, her own Omni-tool activating giving her the data easily. Damn it all, couldn't I get an Omni-tool? It was almost agonizing how they just summoned the things up like it was a normal daily thing but to me and the rest of Sci-Fi fans out there we weren't even close to developing anything as kick as this since humanity was still far behind in time (literally) by a few centuries.

I did have an advantage though. I remember many things about the Mass Effect world, I knew what was to happen, what the past was. Studied species that weren't even of this era like the _Enduromi _and the _Ditakur._ I blinked at my sudden remembrance of such things and with almost perfect clarity.

"Your still showing signs, your brain waves are being rather impulsive" the woman moved her index finger along a line as it suddenly spiked up, curiosity snagged at her. That much I could tell and she was fairly interested.

_Who wouldn't be?_

Again another large spike in the scale as if it moved to my thoughts. Though before I could get questioned anymore I spoke quickly cutting off what ever thought they were having.

"What year is it?"

Once more the Omni-tool had vanished, the woman turning her back to me as she went to file through some papers "It is 2157, don't you know how to read a calendar?" though her tone was flat I could tell she was simply teasing. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose not knowing if I should find that humorous or offending but my thoughts lingered on the year. 2157...that was familiar…VERY familiar, so why couldn't I think of it. I nibbled on my lower lip and continued to ponder. If I was on a colony named Shanxi and the year was 2157 then that meant…

My eyes widened and I swallowed thickly, my spit getting caught in the back of my throat causing my body to jerk with the loud itching coughs that forced themselves out of my mouth. And hurriedly the male medic handed me the slightly forgotten glass of water and I couldn't help but greedily gulp it down. The coughs died away instantly and I watched as the man pried the glass from my fingers "Sorry" I murmured weakly. And oh so slowly (while trying my best not to aggravate the burned skin on my back) I shimmied down to lay down fully on my back. I felt so tired, my brain thought so otherwise.

This year, 2157, was the year that humanity finds out they are not alone. I wasn't in the main story line after all, nope, I frowned as I shook my head.

This was the year the _First Contact War _begins.

Christ, I really made a bad call for even wanting to test out that man's invention. My eyes flickered over to the man and he seemingly got the hint. My eyes were glistened, frightened, my skin pale and the dark circles under my eyes became more pronounced. I wanted to be alone and rest. Gather up my thoughts and find a idea on how to get myself home. Jessica and Ethan will surely kill me once I got back, being late was never one of my fortes so I could imagine how worried they must be by now. It was annoying that time could go by slowly here but could days here be seconds out there? If only.

"I think you need some rest" the man stated. Jeez, congrats on that part Captain Obvious "Dr. Klein and I will be back to check in on you in a couple of hours I am Dr. Olson by the way it's been a pleasure Miss. Alvara" I tilted my head forward dismissing him. So when the lights dimmed I was alone with my thoughts. I blinked up at the ceiling, a sort of sweet bitterness blossoming in my chest as my lips pulled down into a mild scowl. It could be worse…maybe I could book it to Earth. The turians didn't seem to know of our existence just yet…

Without any more thoughts and a plan of leaving this doomed colonial planet. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to go into much needed sleep if I wanted to recover from my injuries.

* * *

The next morning could have gone a lot better. If I had known I was going to get a morning wakeup call by having Alliance soldiers in my room guarding the door as the two doctors from the day before spoke to one of them in hushed voices most likely about me. Sitting up slowly I rubbed my tired eyes confusion showing on my face as I frowned in displeasure and eyed the guns they had on them. Were they afraid I was going to run for it or something when they weren't looking?

"You're awake."

I tilted my head towards the voice that spoke, my eyes never leaving the two medics as Dr. Olson and Dr. Klein showed the medical scans they had taken of me yesterday and grunted. Whatever urges I had to speak gone as I gave whoever was talking to me the cold shoulder. Leaning back into my pillow I set my hands over my stomach as I heard the person clear his throat "From what we gathered you're not from Shanxi?" he prodded. Again I remain silent and narrowed my eyes, becoming annoyed rather quickly. The voice next to me was young, perhaps a new marine that was just stationed here that was chosen to interrogate me.

"Ma'am?"

I snapped my head towards him and snarled "What!?"

The young Alliance soldier jumped in the chair he was sitting on his wide blue eyes staring at her in bewilderment, the data pad he had in his hands nearly slipped from his grasps and recovered quickly his cheeks dusting a light color of pink as he suddenly stared at my face scanning it slowly to take in whatever detail he could. His blonde hair was also neatly trimmed into what I assume would be proper for Alliance regulations along with his sharp features of a nice angled nose, clear skin, strong jaw and slightly muscular. He was definitely a new recruit and not a harden veteran. The snarl on my face died away into a passive one as he fumbled with his words "I…ugh…you…" he coughed into his hand "I was informed that you are not a colonist and that you weren't in any of our files everyone here has a file with the simple background check, identity and so on you on the other hand we have neither and we were wondering if you could tell us a few things about yourself like how you got here for instance without being noticed by the Alliance"

I chuckled as I laced my fingers together casually "I don't know how I got here" I answered.

He studied me doubtfully and I raised a brow. He wouldn't find a lie in my words I was being completely honest. He added whatever information I had given him to the data they had on me so far "And your name was Valora Alvara?" he asked next.

"Yes."

"Interesting name…not common"

I scoffed "I suppose not, any more questions?"

The marine nodded "Are you from Earth?" I nodded my head at this and he seemed satisfied with that answer and was just about to ask another before the door to the med-bay slid open. The two marines that were standing guard at the door saluted quickly "Sir!" escaping them as whoever walked in saluted back in respect and stepped in. His eyes traveled over the room before it rested on me and walked over to my bedside a smile on his face "It's alright Private Allers I will handle this from here" he dismissed. The blonde man, Allers, nodded his head and stood tapping the data pad a few times to deactivate it and bid me a good day before he left leaving me with the new guy and the handful of marines and those two medics in the room.

I decided to take my time to look at the man; he had very familiar features a scar running down one side of his face as he studied me in turn. He wore strict Alliance blues, not a wrinkle on his uniform as he stood up straight, shoulders squared, and his hands resting neatly behind his back. Judging by the metals he wore he was possibly the Commanding Officer or someone of higher rank. His aged face in a way reminded me of Admiral Hackett except with darker but obviously greying hair. And not so much wrinkles either…

"Miss. Alvara yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" I replied automatically out of habit.

He stared at me for a moment before he continued "I am General Williams, the leading officer here on Shanxi I have heard someone appeared here undetected, rather impressive" He walked around my bed and sat down in the chair that Private Allers once occupied just moments ago "I found it strange to also hear that we had no records, no identification, not even a birth certificate of you so I came to investigate myself from what my medics have told me you have some interesting symptoms from the injuries you received your intellectual level is off the charts" I opened my mouth to say that my IQ was just about average, but he shushed me holding up one finger and giving me a stern look. His earlier friendliness gone "So, it has been decided you'll be staying here on Shanxi under Alliance observation Miss. Alvara"

My jaw dropped "What?"

Williams stared me down "You shall stay here, you'll continue your rehabilitation later today and hopefully we'll see results in your recovery." He left no room for argument and I scowled, my anger bubbling up that I was going to have no choice but to stay here until that man finally allowed me back into the real world. I deflated a little at the thought of home, it sounded so welcoming to me at the moment I rather get bickered at by my sisters than this.

"Can't I just go back to Earth?" I pleaded, hope sparkling in my eyes.

Williams stood, brushing his sleeves off and shook his head "No, you will remain here" he spoke and headed for the door, his back towards me.

"Why…?" I called out after him.

The General paused and glanced over his shoulder "Because it's an order" and with that he took his leave, his hand touching the holo-pad in the center of the door and it opened for him allowing him to step through and disappear out of my line of sight when they closed behind him. The marines who were stationed there, I realized, were my guards. With a frustrated grunt I tossed my blankets off of me, hissing in pain as my back screamed in protest at the harsh treatment and slowly pulled my legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Olson questioned, rushing over to stop me.

I glared and slapped his hands away "Getting out of here" I muttered as if it was the most obvious answer in the book. The one marine who he was talking to earlier along with Dr. Klein intervened, an armored hand resting on my shoulder. It made me shutter as the cool metal made contact with my skin "Hold it there, un poco" I heard him click his tongue in distaste as he held me there, the pressure itself making me stay still. I pursed my lips at the name he had just given me, I recognized it as Spanish. Little one or something like that, he didn't seemed fazed by the little cold looks I was giving him as he scooped up my legs and placed them firmly back on the bed. Dr. Olson covered me up with the blanket.

"Why can't I just go?" I asked softly.

The marine looked at me, he was handsome I'd give him that. Tall, dark skinned, big brown eyes hidden behind his visor, all in all he looked like some version of a damn God. Bet a lot of Alliance women drool when he walks by or kiss the ground he steps on. His lips pulled back into a smile, and I had some sense of déjà vu that smile looked very familiar. Even the hair…I squinted my eyes at him as I took a closer look "Vega?"

The marine's eyes widened at me shocked "You know me?"

Ah well holy shit balls. That was a lucky guess, and I held my breath not answering and turned my gaze to a nearby wall. A gasp escaped me when fingers grasped my chin, Vega forcing me to look at him. With his free hand he slid off his visor. It unceremoniously fell onto my bed, giving me a full view of his dark eyes. He resembled James greatly "Do you know me?" he asked again. I stammered my face going red when his nose almost grazed mine "E-Emilio Vega?" I squeaked.

He said nothing for a moment then he released me. Picking up his visor once more and spinning on his heels to march to the door "I'll be back later, if you need me for anything ask any of the marines here and they will come get me but for now I must report to duty."

The door closed behind him, blocking my view with a steady 'swoosh'.

I gave the doctors the cold shoulder as they evaluated me. Checking on my vitals, giving me some paste that was supposedly food, recording my unusual brain waves, and just asking me more questions like how I knew Vega. I made faces at them the whole time, earning me some chuckles from the two marines stationed at my door. All in all…I was bored….VERY bored.

I decided to wait patiently, studying my surroundings as I did so. It wasn't long before the doctors decided to go on lunch and the marines followed them out, no doubt to guard my room from the outside while giving me some privacy. I took notice of a vent in the far corner of the room opposite from my bed hiding right behind what look to be an operating table.

_It looks like the right size…._

If I tried hard enough I could perhaps be able to squeeze through without sounding any alarm…but there was also a window. I couldn't see any locks on it, and if I were to break it I would blow my chance for cover and I would be apprehended. Heavy chance of being tossed into a cell by Williams since I was disobeying a 'direct order' buuuuuuuuut….seeing as I'm not alliance…I felt my lips pull back into a devious smile.

I don't have to listen to his orders.

Squirming I kicked my legs carefully to untangle myself from those blasted blankets and pushed myself to sit up, letting out a hiss of pain as my sore back protested to the movement. Being able to sit up straight I turned my body ever so slowly to dangle my legs off the side, I blinked a few times as I noticed some blistering on my now lightly reddish skin and flexed my legs. I swung them back and forth, they felt right. I took a moment to gather some confidence before sliding myself over, my feet coming into contact with the shockingly cold floor. I tapped the floor lightly with my toes before deeming it safe enough to stand. Boy that was a horrible idea.

I silently yelped, biting my lip as pain shot up my legs. My knees buckling out from under me unable to sustain my bodyweight as I crumpled to the ground in a giant heap on the floor. I withered for a few moments taking in deep sharp breaths as my heart pounded with the effort to calm myself down. Swearing silently under my breath I pushed my upper body up and propped myself with my elbows to stare cautiously at the door. No one heard me.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright…" I murmured, looking at the vent with determination "Time to G.T.F.O."

Grunting I reached forward and started to drag myself. Whoever walked in at this moment would had saw my attempt of escape rather pitiful, I would agree as I ignored what felt like searing lava in my veins as I made slow progress across what seemed to be like a to large medical bay.

At a snail's pace I dragged myself miserably, grunting and whimpering at the effort. It was a relief when I prompt myself next to the vent to catch my breath my legs and some parts of my body going oddly numb. Swallowing thickly I turned myself and started working at the vent surprised that I could even get the lid off without making too much noise. Peering at the med-bay over my shoulder one last time I started to crawl inside and stealthily put the lid back in place.

"Step one complete" I murmured, turning myself clumsily around I faced the dim darkness before me and smiled. I started forward my journey blooming anew and prayed that I didn't get chopped up by a fan or get caught off-guard by a unsuspecting drop.

* * *

Emilio cradled his drink, his large hands dwarfing the glass as he stared at the dark liquid whiskey within. His thoughts being plagued by that young enigmatic girl who now preoccupied the base's medical bay, the gossip about her had spread across the colony like wildfire. Some marines even producing theories like what if she was a spy? Emilio scoffed and dismissed that rumor.

Though the newly young Human Alliance was formed not too long ago in 2149 after the discovery of Prothean ruins on Mars; he highly doubt any major country would be stupid enough to even risk their position and face the wrath of the rest of Humanity even though there are still strong senses of nationalism to this day. Aside from that the girl…

_Valora._

He reminded himself, was clearly inexperienced and the softness of her hands suggested she was not a combatant. Her figure was also lean, curvy, and hardly muscled like the trained woman here.

The only thing that disturbed him was the fact that she knew his name and that he had never met her.

Emilio let out an exasperated puff of air, tired from even dwelling on it. Taking down his whiskey in one shot he noted someone sitting down next to him. His brows raised, surprised, as he spotted the ever so respective General Williams at his side "Sir!" he said, standing to salute. The hardened veteran waved his hand dismissively and gestured for the younger marine to sit.

"At ease Vega"

Emilio sat obediently, observing his C.O. as the man got himself a glass of some of Earth's finest scotch. His body remained tense; other marines seemed as confused as he was as to why one of the highest esteemed Generals would be sitting let alone drinking with the jarhead underdogs of the Alliance.

"Something is on your mind LT?" the General asked, lowering his glass.

"Just thinking Williams, sir" he replied almost timidly.

Williams nodded his head in understanding and cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger "I see…" he mused "don't blame you…young girls don't just appear out of nowhere with those injuries she is lucky she could still slightly move at all."

"Oh! Ugh…no sir I-" he stuttered but was silenced by the older man's understanding gaze "She just…knew my name sir" he finished weakly.

"Did she now?" Williams replied, a tone of wonder and obvious curiosity in his voice as he took another thoughtful sip of his drink. His face taking on a much older appearance as he ran a hand through his short graying hair "Perhaps this is all part of the small mystery" he jerked a thumb to a table where Valora's two doctors sat talking with intrigued scientists most likely about the girl herself "Those two would probably love to put her on an operating table and take a closer look at her brain, they also found strange readings with the girl's cells they love a though challenge"

Emilio wrinkled his nose in disgust and sneered "Using a human for experimentation is wrong, sir"

Williams nodded his head absentmindedly and finished his drink. Placing the glass on the counter as he made to stand. Emilio standing as well as the General let out a tired sigh "She will remain under Alliance protection until we can find out anything about her it is…alarming that she doesn't have any parents, family, or connections on Earth. She was being truthful about originating from our home world but how she got from there to here is still unanswered."

The young Marine was about to reply until sirens rang loud and clear, his chocolate eyes widening in surprise as he and the General glanced up at the red light flashing above them.

"_Alert Subject: Valora Alvara escaped. Shanxi base will lockdown in minus three minutes._" The VI spoke.

"How did she get out!?" Dr. Klien shouted, barely being heard over the loud sounds.

Emilio watched her and Olson dash out followed by a few Marines. All reaching for their pistols, his brow furrowed in worry as he turned to his C.O. who seemed to eerily calm. His eyes those were as hard as any steel as he gestured Vega to follow. Getting out of the lounge area they walked amongst the chaos of running marines and scientists. But he and Williams just walked as the VI warned them that there was only two minutes left until lockdown, entering another room one looking to be an office of sorts the General went to a console and typed in a few commands before turning to the desk and reaching for a hat to place on his head. The golden symbol of the Alliance flashed

in the light as he waved his hand, a holographic map of the base showing up.

Twisting his hand to the right Williams zoomed in on a point of the map that showed the layout of the Med-bay up close and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Eyeing for potential escape routes as he poked two positions at the front door just out in the hall.

"Two marines were stationed out here, the bay was secured. She couldn't have gone out the windows it would have alerted up sooner and she couldn't have gotten passed the security at the doors" Tapping twice at the screen trails of blue showed around the system a map of the base's ventilation system "She is obviously using the vents though we don't know how long she's been in there" Twisting his hand left he zoomed out and followed the trail "If she was smart enough she would have found her nearest exit just….North West of the med-bay if she was lucky she would have encountered plenty of dead ends or some devastating blade fans"

Williams turned off the holo screen and turned to Emilio, his hands clasping behind his back "Send in some drones into the vents, have them check the building if she isn't found within the base then she would be somewhere not far from here, with those injuries she wouldn't make it too far"

Emilio saluted 'sir' escaping him before he turned and jogged out the room. The VI shutting down the base only allowing those with clearance to move about freely.

* * *

I crawled around in the dirt. My skin having blotches of red on it's surface due to the irritation from the grass and sharp rocks. Fatigue was starting to get the best of me as my vision blurred in and out of focus. I was so close to what appeared to be a tree line into a forest, I knew I would be safe if I could just get there and hide. Licking at my dry lips slowly I urged myself forward. My arm muscles protesting as I grunted with the effort and glanced over my shoulder at the large building.

'_Don't have much longer_'

Going against my body's wishes I got myself onto my hands and knees making efforts to stand, using a nearby crate as my support as I shakily started to position myself on my own two feet. My toes curled in the grass and I shivered, the blades of the wonderful greenery were cold and soothing to my heated bottoms of my feet.

My stomach turned unpleasantly as the alarms behind went off. My mouth parting as a 'oh' escaped me; they had finally realized I was gone. The sounds started the wildlife, odd birds taking up to the air and moving away from the base causing me to stare at the Alien creatures in awe. But the sound of voices broke me out of my thoughts, stupid me! Scowling with renewed determination I started to hobble to the forest. In the back of my head I could almost hear the voice of my friend screaming 'Run gimpy run!'

I had to hold back a scoff of laughter as I reached my hands forward. Comforted as my fingers brushed along the bark of a tree trunk and rested my weight against it catching my breath, the sound of boots reached me as I decided that break time was over and entered the woods. Immersing myself with in the safety of the shadows as the first squad of Marines rushed by, failing to see me as they searched by crates, vehicles, and a nearby hanger.

Watching them a frown tugged at my lips.

'_I shouldn't delay now…they will scout the surrounding area soon enough_'

Turning my back to the only place of Civilization on this planet that I knew I headed into uncharted territory. The forest of Shanxi reminding me so much of the Forested areas of North America, the sunlight of the star shown magnificently through the canopy, I felt as if I was on Earth instead of some fictional colonized planet.

I gave out a quick shuttering breath as I moved from tree to tree, keeping a decent pace the sounds of shouting and alarms becoming more distant by the second. But the sound of aircraft kept my eyes wary of the skies. I would see a Kodiak here and there and would blend myself with my surroundings until it passed by. And I continued to do this for a few hours; my body was dirty and blessedly numb. But my journey came to an end when I came across a Cliffside.

My eyes traveled up it to the top, I couldn't climb in this condition.

Limping into the small tiny clearing I heard the sound of rushing water. I swallowed; I hadn't noticed how parched I was until then. Shuffling towards the noise I spotted a small stream and trailed it to a mouth of a cave. Echoes of dripping water came from within. An ideal hiding place.

'_No bears on Shanxi I hope…_' I thought bitterly.

Entering the cave I carefully moved about, stepping over rocks, and pressing myself against the wall for maintaining my balance. But much to my satisfaction this cave seemed livable, with a water source and there were dry areas. Starting a fire wouldn't be so horrible later on but now I just wanted something to get rid of the irritating dryness in my throat.

Moving to the edge of the decent pool of water I sank down to my knees. My trembling hands cupping some of the water and desperately brought it closer to my face drinking down the liquid hurriedly letting out a few wracking coughs when it went down the wrong pipe. Drinking some more water to stop the uncomfortable wheezing I washed my face. I splashed at myself to get as much the dirt off my wounds, fearing that they could be infected if I'm not careful.

Resting my palms against the wet soil underneath myself I gazed hazily out at the reflective surface of the water. My mind drifting into my innermost thoughts, I saw my mother's sad gaze before I left. Ethan's excitement for the convention, Jessica's wide smile, Amanda's tongue sticking out at me when I would make fun of her, and Carline without the phone pressed to her ear her blue eyes shimmering with youthful excitement. My shoulders shook as my heart twisted in the most terrifying way.

Glancing up at the stalactites of the dark gave I fisted my hands into the dirt glaring up at nothing.

"Why am I still here!?" I shouted, hoping the young inventor could hear me "I want to go home!"

Grasping the nearest rock I tossed it angrily at the water, the calm surface rippling chaotically as the rock hit the surface with a loud 'thunk'

"Four days now…" I murmured, my anger simmering down to amazement.

Four days, three of them in which I was unaware of my surroundings. Olson, Klein, Williams, Allers and Emilio Vega…how long will it be until they try and go through the Shanxi-Theta Relay? When to expect the Turian forces when they try and contain us? Saren Arterius was very much alive, his brother as well. Anderson….he was on Arcturus Station if my memory served corrected.

Laying down my body went limp, no longer allowing me to move it anymore as I continued to stare at nothing in front of me. If I were to remain here, I'll undoubtedly perish I could survive with water for a while but without proper substance of food I was just good for dead. Or as dead as a virtual self could be.

The sound of dripping water became comforting; my eyes felt a little heavy as they began to close. The day's effort of getting away was taking its toll. Being far away from the Alliance could buy me some time for rest, hopefully heal so that I could gain more distance between them and I before the Turians come and siege the planet and its colonial communities.

I felt my lips twitching up into a smile as sleep consumed me into blissful nothingness.

* * *

**And it's done! Phew! Fun it was to right this and overly challenging perhaps I should consider getting myself a Beta...Any recomendations folks? **

**Oh and thank you mysterious reader and Grievousorvenom for your delightful comments I expect more in the upcoming future, and hopefully I could get some more readers in. I still would love to hear the opinions of my readers about the story and how it's going so far I always love to hear opinions. **

**But for now I must brainstorm what shall happen next I don't wanna rush the beginning of the First Contact war. Get Valora into her surroundings, get people to understand her situation in which was forced upon her having now no way home and no understanding of how she is there for so long. She firmly believes she is still in the machine of the young inventor at the con. But boy oh boy how wrong she is! **

**Now here are some info:**

**the _Enduromi_: not much is known about this species I believe they were around the time of the Prothean Empire they were known to conquered the species known as the Vandomar which was stated by Javik briefly in Mass Effect 3**

**the _Ditakur_: whom are also mentioned by Javik was anothing species that lived in the galaxy 50,000 years ago. They were an agressive species said to have wiped out a peaceful species that claimed to have found the path of 'eternal peace' called the Synril **

**and for character sake for those not familiar with anything before the original mass effect game**

**General Williams: Is in fact the commander at Shanxi, in a conversation with Commander Shepard. Ashley Williams (his granddaughter) confessed him to being her Grandfather who was the first and only human to ever surrender to an Alien force. His military career was destroyed by his surrender and it dishonored his family's name. His own son who had joined the Alliance Navy was never able to get any higher rank passed serviceman third class due to his father's reputation and even Ashley herself was kept from obtaining a post in the Alliance fleet and was regelated to ground forces. Though there was no charges against Williams he was drummed out of the military and became a construction worker out in the Colonies. **

**Emilio Vega: Emilio here is James Vega's uncle, the man who had convinced James to join the military in the first place. Now he was mentioned by Vega to Shepard and he also had an appearance in Mass Effect: Homeworld and during the reaper invasion James does seek out his uncle and his father who were mentioned still on earth but Citadel authorities could not contact them. Now I placed him in this story because I thought it would had been interesting and since Emilio didn't seem like an important character I though I could set up some sort of link between Jame and Valora in the future through Emilio also I imagined that Emilio could be a military man himself. Though Dr. Chawakas could have been on Shanxi though she had mention she had expeienced the battle of Shanxi I could imagine she was perhaps in the Alliance Second fleet so she wouldn't be on the planet per say xD**

**Well thanks for reading again and look forward to see you all again~**


End file.
